28 DE MARZO
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: es el culpleaños de sakura y sasuke se le olvida.. ¿que consecuensias traera eso?


He notado que la mayoría de los fic's de estos dos son del cumple de sasuke así que decidí darle la vuelta al asunto y este es del cumple de sakura

Inter: no se te olvida algo?

Lirio: etto…no creo que no

inter:¬¬ naruto y sus personajes no le pertenecen a lirio y sobre su misión para robar los derecho de autor no estoy muy segura de que salga como ella tiene planeado

lirio: que aguafiestas eres

28 de marzo

y pensar que esta mañana se despertó creyendo que seria un día apacible y resulto todo lo contrario primero escapar del su grupo de fans que acampan afuera de la mansión uchiha después sakura le hace todo un interrogatorio para después salir corriendo sin antes despedirse con una bofetada que demonios le avía pasado sabia que estaba algo loca pero nunca creyó que fuera capas de darle una bofetada.

Su día no podía ser peor

-temeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - O…tal vez si, sasuke da media vuelta para recibir de lleno un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha

- naruto, que demonios te pasa!!! – grita mientras se paraba ya con el sharingan activado dos golpes el mismo día ya era mucho

- eres un… -dijo sin terminar tomándole por la camisa se notaba que estaba molesto quiso volverlo a golpear pero se detuvo ante la voz de su novia

-naruto – baya sorpresa la hyuga pudo pronunciar una palabra sin tartamudear

- hinata espérame un momento – volteo a ver a la chica con su tonta sonrisa "dobe bajaste la guardia ahora si me la pagas " pensó sasuke y lo mando a volar a casi 3 metros de distancia la hyuga corrió asía el mientras sasuke se disponía a irse cuando - ¿sabes que día es hoy teme? –pregunto arrogante

- Hmm -arqueo una ceja dándole a entender que le importaba que día era pero …ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo sakura antes de darle una maldita bofetada

- hoy es 28 de marzo –dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su novia volvió a arquear una ceja "el tonto eres tu , no yo" pensó sasuke, claro que sabia que era 28 de marzo y eso que? – hoy es el cumpleaños de sakura-chan acabo de verla estaba llorando te olvidaste de su cumpleaños no es así? – grito lo ultimo, su cumpleaños la verdad era que si, se le había olvidado que rea su cumpleaños pero el tenia que ver en todo esto?

-por que tendría que acordarme – dijo sin ningún interés mientras se marchaba pero quien diría que ahora quien lo retaría seria nada mas ni nada menos que hinata hyuga

- por…porque se…se lo de..bes – dijo tartamudeando, sasuke uchiha deberle algo a alguien que tontería tan grande

- Hmm tonterías – reclamo fríamente aprovechando el miedo que le provocaba a la chica

- claro como tu no la viste llorar asta que sus ojos se hincharan y con los labios ensangrentados por morderse los después que te fuiste - que demonios quería decir con todo eso, además que tenia de raro que sakura llorara después de todo eso era una llorona –después de que te fuiste lloraba la mayoría del tiempo y ahora que regresas no solo te vuelves mas dependiente de ella sino que olvidas su cumpleaños

- que demonios quieres decir con _**"dependiente de ella"**_ - le pregunto ya mas que molesto no solo la oda de " fans" lo habían acosado toda mañana, sakura lo había golpeado y ahora el dobe le decía que era dependiente de sakura? Eso ya era demasiado le importaría dejar viuda a la hyuga antes de tiempo

- claro no solo fue quien convenció a todos de que te perdonaran y ahora ya no comes si no es algo que ella haya cocinado, todos te darían la espalda si no fuera por sakura-chan ni siquiera tu mismo compras tu alacena y guarda ropa, también ella te ayuda a escapar de tus _**"fans"**_ a pesar de que la dejen mal herida sabes algo estoy harto de ti y de tu actitud –dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar –hinata –llamo a lo hyuga para que le siguiera

* * *

Por que demonios no lograba sacarse de la cabeza lo que naruto dijo? demonios ese dobe si que lo sacaba de quicio…que era lo que pensaba que quería que le remordiera la conciencia?... pues lo había logrado la fue a buscar al hospital sin saber que por ser su cumpleaños no estaría hay y después intento en su casa pero también estaba bacía…buscarla con sus amigos? Tal vez seria más factible..pero no funciono tampoco primero que nada todas sus amigas estaban con sus respectivos novios y estos lo miraban de mala manera y uno que otro intento golpearlo pero igual que con naruto sus novias los detenían

"_Sakura si paso por aquí y lloraba – le había dicho sai"_

"_¿Ahora que le hiciste, sasuke? – fue la reacción de tenten"_

"_Viejo debes ser mas delicado – cometo shikamaru"_

"_Te matare uchiha - repetía una y otra ves rock lee detenido por su amigo neji quien lo miraba con desprecio"_

- Como diablos termine así? – se preguntaba sasuke parado en un poste de luz para poder tener mejor vista de konoha e intentar encontrar a sakura la verdad era que en efecto si había parado todo eso y ya se estaba cansando de estar en esa situación no tanto por que lo vieran de mala manera al preguntar sobre el paradero de la peli rosa sino por que le empezaba a preocupar el no encontrarla – en donde demonios te metiste? – pregunto al aire tal vez la había obligado a irse…irse…claro como no se le había ocurrido antes -de seguro esta en " ese" lugar- dijo para si mismo y dio un salto de tejado en tejado lo mas rápido posible

Mientras en una pequeña banca en el camino hacia la salida de konoha una figura lloraba escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas ( avía subido los pies a la banca) ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para esperar que sasuke se acordara de su cumpleaños tal vez todos tenían razón y solo la utilizaba para poder permanecer en konoha pensaba sakura cuando escucho un sonido detrás de ella y se levanto de la banca tomando posición de batalla pero de entre los arboles vio salir al responsable de su lagrimas

- Sakura…por…fin …te encontré – dijo entre jadeos producto de su cansancio

- Sasuke-kun? – que quería decir la estaba buscando? No tal vez escucho mal

- Donde diabl… - sasuke estaba apunto de preguntarle donde había estado todo el día pero se detuvo al ver que los ojos de la chica estaban rojos e hinchados y también como un hilo de sangre escurría por su mentón esto lo noto sakura así que limpio el hilo de sangre e intento sonreír pero solo logro medio formar una mueca

- Ya es tarde deberíamos regresar pronto la quinta mandara revisar si te encuentras en tu casa y se armara un gran alboroto si no te encuentran – dijo sakura comenzando a caminar la verdad era que sasuke aun no se ganaba la total confianza de la alde por lo cual contaba con un toque de queda para estar en su casa, sasuke al ver que sakura se alejaba instintivamente la tomo del brazo y la jalo obligándola a girar

- Sasuke-kun? – sakura, sasuke había recargado su frente en el hombro de sakura y esta no tardo en darse cuenta de que el lo hacia para ocultar su llanto – que ocurre sasuke – kun? – pregunto preocupada

- Estaba tan preocupado por mas que te busque no te encontraba en ningún lugar había pensado lo peor – dijo sasuke sin levantar la mirada, sakura sonrío tiernamente y lo abraso

- Perdón por haberte preocupado pero mira estoy aquí sana y salva – pronuncio tiernamente

- Perdóname

- Hm?

- Perdóname sakura por mi culpa estabas llorando – levanto su mirada para ver la expresión de sorpresa de la chica y permitirle a esta ver algunas lagrimas de el

- No lloraba solo…….

- NO ME MIENTAS!!!- las lagrimas salieron mas efusivamente de de sus ojos además de haberle gritado con desesperación pero al ver el espanto de sakura ante su brusco cambio de voz volvió a cambiarlo – no me mientas naruto y todos me lo dijeron que llorabas por mi culpa – volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro – no debí olvidar algo tan importante como el cumpleaños de la persona mas importante en mi vida – pero que decía? hablaba sin pensarlo( sakura casi en estado de shock) – tu me as ayudado tanto desde que volví y yo no te lo pago de ninguna forma _– _de repente sasuke siente como sakura lo abraza y se aferra a su camiseta – sakura? – levanto su vista y encontró con que ella lloraba – la avía vuelto a hacer llorar se sentía peor que escoria como era posible que la lastimara tanto? Se soltó de ella y le dio la espalda no podía verla llorar eso lo destrozaba por dentro

- Sasuke- kun? – se impresiono sakura tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de lo dicho?

- Lo siento sakura te volví a hacer llorar soy un estúpido

- No, - sasuke giro para verla ella lloraba pero sus labios tenían una sonrisa – yo siempre creí que era invisible para ti y saber que estuviste todo el día preocupado por mi y que me buscaste me hace feliz - le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a pesar de las lagrimas de sus ojos pero esa sonrisa fue lo que hiso que el señor seriedad uchiha sasuke sucumbiera totalmente… sin saber como estaba besando esos labios sabor cereza la abrazaba por su delicada cintura cada vez pegándola mas a su cuerpo, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello enredando la azabache cabellera del joven con sus dedos pero por des fortuna de ambos pronto se hiso presente la falta de aire así separándose lentamente y dejando sus frentes recargadas una con la otra,

- Te prometo no volverte a olvidar tu cumpleaños – dijo mientras la cargaba como princesa

- Sasuke-kun a donde vamos?

- A tu nuevo hogar – se limito a contestar

* * *

(bueno no podía faltar el toque cómico así que aquí esta la ultima partecita del fic)

Tal como la quinta lo había ordenado 2 AMBUS fueron a cerciorarse de que sasuke se encontrara en la residencia uchiha pero estos no solo lo encontraron a el

- Creo que será mejor que tsunade-sama – no se entere de lo que vimos y oímos dice un AMBU

- Si de lo contrario el joven uchiha moriría seguramente – contesto el otro

Y ambos se limitaron a regresar a la torre del hokage para simplemente decir " uchiha sasuke si se encontraba en la residencia uchiha" y nada mas.

* * *

Lirio: supongo que sabrán que fue lo que vieron los AMBUS o no?

Inter : sos una hentai cuando menos acuerde estarás escribiendo lemon

Lirio: no seria mala idea…pero ablando de ideas que no te vendí yo?

Inter: si por cierto light dice que quiere devuelta su dinero

Lirio: la próxima ves te pegare una etiqueta que diga " salida la mercancía no se aceptan devoluciones"

Inter: dudo que alguien mas quiera comprarme todos saben que soy tu inter

Lirio . como sea espero que les haya gustado ( se va a "atrapar" a su inter con un cuchillo y cinta en mano)


End file.
